orfans
by applejack1
Summary: BB is an orfan that is going to escape from the orfanige will he find out who his mom is or dad FIND OUT! ;D
1. POV BB

This a LSP story as human that is a character that I made

P.O.V BB

I m By short Buddy Bud see the thing is I'm an or orfans and I was alone till I meet a beautiful caring taste for adventure girl and this is the story.

I woke up early to sneak out of the orfanige.I looked at the Cook that said 4:00am I graved me stuff and walked out of the boys room and gently closed it so it wouldn't wake any one up.I walked to the front door and opened it and closed it very gently I slung my back over my shoulder and ran as fast I could.I stopped running when I was out of breath I was for away from that horrible place I sat done on a step and checked if everything were ,pants,an Apple ,and my pocket knife/sword. Then I remembered I had to keep going so I did.I walked in the shadows making sure no one could see is that rascal a woman said.I knew they were talking about . chubs I muttered under my breath.I took off running. there he is get him Mr. Chubs said.I ran and ran and I jumped behind a went that screamed. What for me Clover said there daughter. She sounds like a prep so yeah. After they left I walked out from behind the dumpster and started to walk in the shadows again.I felt like someone was watching me so I turned around and no one was there. Weird I thought I saw someone behind me out of the corner of my eye I said I my head. I shrugged and keep walking. I'll stop here for the night I said as I played a blanket on the ground and fell in a deep sleep.

My dream

Hello my son. Were are you I said I don't see you. You have are in great danger right a woman walked out of nowhere. Run from the Chubs run like the wind don't let them catch you at all.

Out of my dream.


	2. holy crap

I woke up with a start.I looked around I was still in the city. I got up and packed my things and started to walk. After awhile I walked in to the forest. Hmmm this doesn't look familiar I said in my head.

"Follow the foot prints he went that way." CRAP! I acsadently screamed out loud and took off running in the woods." Buddy bud get your little butt over here and stop running you know you got to sleep sometime Mrs. Chubs said. "IN YOUR DREAMS YOU OVER LOAD!"I screamed back as I was running. "OFFENSIVE! Mr. Chubs said. "SHUT UP YOU OVER WEIGHT HIPPO!I screamed. "

"HEY YOU WENT A LITTLE TO FAR ON THAT ONE!Mrs. Chubs said."No I didn't you over load hippo." I quickly climbed up a tree and sat on a branch."GET DOWN HERE YOU COWARD!"I'M NOT A COWARD!I screamed. "Then come down. they said. "In your dreams. "You win."Then they walked away I climbed down the tree and ran as fast as I could. I stopped running when I was far away from the chubs. I saw someone out of the corner of my eye I turned around and looked to see who it was but no one was there. WHACK !then everything thing went black.I woke up in a tree that was big and wide enough to have about 50 people on it. I looked around and a beautiful girl was there she looked concern.( She had frekles and her shirt was cut off at the top where her stomach was showing she had shorts on and was bare footed .and her hair was blonde and had a blue in it.)"Hey are you okay I had to save you from those people that own that orfanige." "What did they do to me? "They hit you in the head with a bottle then pulled out a gun and shot your hand. "I looked at my hand it was raped in a bandage. " Who are you and why did you help me?I asked." I'm Shadow ." I helped because I ran away from there too but I was 10 when I did."How old are you now?" 18 she answered you look the same age are you?she asked." I am. "What is your name she asked?"B.B is my name but that's short for Buddy Bud."I like your name she said."Thanks I like your name too. "You know I like you she said and if you want me to I will travel with you. "(Blushing). "I like you too I mean I think your pretty I-I-I. "(my face turned red). "Why am I feeling this way? I said in my head." Okay I will travel with smiled at me and I smiled back. "(Still blushing). "Here eat this she thew me an apple." Thanks." Your welcome."So you ran away when you where 10."Yeah"Did they chase you too?"Yeah the only reason is because I went with Al that's short for Alice."Who's Alice"she's a friend of mine she's some where around here"Oh"

I looked around then when i turned my head back to Shadow there was a bunny in my face."AHHHHHHH! I screamed"AHH!What are we screaming about she said in a hipper voice."Al get out of his face Shadow said"That's Al?I said"That's my name don't wear it out well you can't where a name out can you?"No Al Shadow said"So who are you?Al asked."B.B. short for Buddy bud"OH HI!Al said all hipper like"

"what will happen next?"fined out in chapter 3"=D


End file.
